Somewhere close, somewhere safe
by Leigh59
Summary: Having had enough Hotch leaves to start a new life away from the stress and danger. To give peace to his only child. Finding a gift on his desk, he calls a friend only to find out the gift giver has left the BAU as well. One horrific case too many and she finally broke fleeing without leaving a trace of her whereabouts.
1. Chapter 1

_Because he should never just die, just move on to a better life with a new start. Not Beta'd please let me know if I missed anything.  
_

He let out a breath of air as the last student left the lecture hall. He enjoyed teaching and the students kept him on his toes, of at least they tried too. There was one in particular that was being more demanding of his time and energy. He was becoming more like Reid when he first started at the BAU and not in a good way. This student wouldn't learn and it was going to be a problem in the future.

Eight months that is how long it has been since he talked to anyone from the BAU, except for Dave, he knew they were all very busy. Doing what they did best hunting the worst of the worst. It was something he no longer missed doing. Jack was happier and he was thriving in his new school, making friends living without fear.

He did get an occasional letter or email from some of them, even Rossi made the trip up to spend a long holiday weekend. It was enough he missed them very much but not enough to go back, he had enough. He needed the peace and his son needed him home.

He opened the door to the office he shared with another professor. He liked the man, he taught English and French. The man also had four sons and one daughter, he spent a lot of time in his office just to get away from the noise in his house

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee, Aaron."

"Thanks Steve, It's been a long afternoon."

"Hill, still trying to suck up and play teachers pet?"

"Yes, He is never going to be a good attorney he if continues to behave that way. Some of the judges I've come across will eat him alive."

"Now I'd pay to see that, he did the same thing to me as an undergrad. I wanted to throttle him more than once."

"What's this?" Hotch as picking up a small box from his desk?"

"A lady dropped it off for you. She was pretty too, in a non descript sort of way."

He opens the box and sees two beautifully handmade scarves pulling them out he see the larger one is steel grey cashmere, the smaller one a dark blue. Looking for note or a card he sees a slip of paper on taped to the inside of the box lid.

He has to smile at the penmanship it is very familiar to him. Very feminine with smooth lines and intertwining loops giving it a very elegant appearance.

 _Aaron, the grey one is yours the blue for Jack, New York winters are cold. Stay warm and give my love to Jack._

 _P.S. That Reid wanna-be, cheats. I zapped his hand held and his laptop. He was trying to hack you. I left you the memory stick with the evidence in the box. He won't be able to do it again._

 _With fondness, your favorite Queen._

"What did she look like, the lady that brought the box?"

"Normal, blond, curvy and not too tall. She was wearing a pink sweater and jeans and sneakers."

"Did she say anything, anything at all?"

"She said thank you after I put the box on your desk, she also said we need more color in here. She smiled then left. Who is she?"

"A friend, a dear friend." Hotch answers then picks up his cell.

"Rossi."

"Are you in town?" Hotch asks not wanting to waste Rossi's time if he is working.

"No, I'm in the office why?"

"Penelope was here she left me a gift, two cashmere scarves one for me and one for Jack."

"Aaron, she quit six months ago, just walked out on a Friday and never came back. Her apartment was empty, when we went to look for her on Monday. She didn't leave a trace, nothing to follow, and we did try. But you know just how good she is."

"Thanks Dave."

"If you find her, tell her I'm sorry."

"Dave?"

"The last case I think it finally broker her, I keep forgetting she was never trained to deal with all of the horrors. Entire families were tortured and crucified by a religious fanatic. There were babies that died too, six families in three states before we caught them. If I had to guess she'll go were she feels safe closer to a friend even if the friend has no idea she is close by."

"If I find her."

"You'll keep her safe and remind her just how strong she really is."

"Right. I'll let you know."

* * *

Just after spring he kept hearing about a new little book store that had the best prices for used books. The owner was always willing to set up a payment plan for students in need. But it was the book store that was the best part all kinds of books in lots of different languages. Children's books and even a few puzzle toys, the owner sold yarn and crochet hooks and needles in one little corner. And if you had a problem with your computer and asked her nicely she would fix it for you .

Thinking that it might just be her, but not entirely sure after hearing that the lady was a brunette and always in jeans, be it a skirt or pants, paired with a bright colorful shirt, or blouse. He knew for sure when he heard that she gave classes on knitting too, explaining that some times it helped relieve stress to have something to do with your hands instead of eating or smoking and when you're done you have something to wear.

The sign on the door said they closed at noon on Saturday's. He looked at his watch seeing that it was just a few minutes before. He pushed the door open making the chimes ring .

She calls over she shoulder as she continues to stock some shelves on his far right. " I'm closing in four minutes, unless you know what you want come back on Monday."

"I'm having a computer problem I heard you've the one to fix it, one of the best in the world. We also brought cookies to share, didn't we Jack?"

Hearing his voice she drops the books she is holding back in the box then turns and looks at them. "Aaron, how did you find me?" she asks him, not really smiling just a look of acceptance on her face.

"Word of mouth, you fix computers, it was the knitting that gave you away. So coffee?"

"Let me lock up and we can go upstairs."

He watches as she lifts the box of books from the floor only to place them on the counter by the check out. Then she locks the door and sets the alarm.

"Hi Jack." She greet him warmly as she leads the way.

A small flight of stairs and they walk into her home. Simple nothing like the colorful apartment she had before. Tasteful in the word that comes to mind she takes the small box out of his hands then leads the way into her kitchen.

" Do you want some milk Jack? I have chocolate if you want."

"Yes please." He answers.

It didn't take long before the three of them were comfortably seated in her living room.

"What is that?" Jack ask pointing to the large animal coming into the room.

Penelope smiles seeing the cat. "That is Nicodemus, I found him walking back one day about four months ago he looked like a drowned rat, hence the name. I wasn't expecting him to get so big. The vet says he is a Maine Coon cat. He might get even bigger than he is now."

"Can I pet him."

"Yes, of course, he likes it." She looks at Aaron and sees a look she recognizes; one of economical restraint, the same look he had dozens of time while working at the BAU with Reid or herself. She can't help but to softly smile then look at Jack. "He'll follow you into the office if you want he has lots of toys in there, I keep the TV in there as well."

" Dad?"

"It's fine."

"The door is open you can't miss it." She tells him as he starts to leave the room.

She pulls her legs under her, trying to get comfortable. This is the first time she has had anyone in her home. She knows she is safe, safer with him being here with her than she ever is alone.

"How have you been, Penelope?"

"I can sleep the whole night through now, without a nightmare. What about you?"

Hearing that tells him everything he needs to know. "I'm good, teaching, but you know that, Jack is doing well in his new school."

She doesn't say anything she just nods her head. Then takes another sip of coffee.

"Why didn't you ever come back to see us?"

"In all honesty I didn't want to intrude in your new life, you don't need old baggage to show up out of the blue when you're trying to get a fresh start."

"You are not old baggage." he tells her sharply.

"I'm sorry, but you know what I mean."

"We came to invite you to dinner, Jack misses you, please say yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you very much for the response for the last chapter. As much as I wish they were mine they are not. I make no money just a few reviews._

"There is a nice family restaurant not far from here, we can go there if you like."

" In a little bit, we need to talk Penelope."

"Yes."

"You changed your name and everything that goes with it, didn't you?"

"How about you call me Siobhan and we'll leave the rest unsaid."

He can't help it a smile crosses his lips leaving just a quickly as it came. He knows the reason she won't answer him. His job and the fact that he is still a practicing lawyer. "Thank you. But Jack, he knows you as Penelope."

"So Siobhan Penelope McAdams, So he couldn't pronounce Siobhan when he was younger and Penelope he could."

"This place, and the store?"

"I rent. All legal, well if you don't count the stuff you have no knowledge of."

"Is there anything I should be worried about?"

"You do remember how good I am and how long it took you to find me?"

He smiles a real a smile it what seems like ages. "You let us find you?"

"I'm not . . ." she starts to say only to be interrupted by Jack as he comes into the living room with Nicodemus following close behind him.

"Dad. I'm hungry."

Three hours later they walked into the apartment. After eating they went to the a near-by department store. Cat food and a few odds and ends that she needed for her home, she even bought a video game that Jack had his eye on

After setting up the game, she walked back into the living room and has to smile as Hotch is sitting on the couch with a lap full of a Maine coon cat.  
"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please. About the game."

"Don't worry about it, mild violence. One giant quest. " she tells him as she starts the coffee maker.

They talked keeping things as casual as possible, general catching up with each other. It was nice talking to someone that you didn't have to hide from, someone you have history with, someone who could make you smile with just a pointed look. With Jack playing on the deck with the cat just off of the kitchen they lost track of time.

"Excuse me." Jack says as he walks back in the living room.

"What is it buddy?" Aaron asks.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry what a horrible hostess I am, how does a beef and broccoli stir-fry sound. I can have it on the table in twenty minutes."

"You don't have to feed us."

"You bought lunch," She reminded him.

"Jack you should come in now it's getting a cold out."

"Nick too?"

"Yes him too." Penelope answers. She hands Jack a tablet telling him to download any book he wants.

"How can I help?" Aaron asks her after watching her slice up some steak.

"You can set the table, if you want to. The rice is cooking and all I have to do is trim the broccoli, before I stir-fry."

"You eat meat now, that's a change."

"Change is good for you,or so I've been told."

Jack adored Penelope or Penny as he liked to call her. As they were eating dinner he smiled as he watched his father looking at her. He looked happy, more than he has in a long time. "Can we play a board game after we eat? I saw some in the office."

"It's okay with me Jack, but the decision is your father's."

Being an only child and with everything that he has had to deal with, Jack behaved a lot older than he really was. You tended to forget that he was still only a boy not yet twelve.

When she sees him nod his head once more, his chin touching his chest she knows it is time to call it a night. "It's late and if I had to bet you still have a go bag in your car, one for the both of you to share. Leave through the kitchen door bring your car out back park it next to my little blue beast, stay the night. It's no problem."

He is back in just under five minutes, expecting to see both of them still at the table, he is surprised to see that she has him in her bed his shoes off as well as his shirt. Looking up she smiles. "Ill leave the rest to you, you're going to have to share I only have the one bed. I'll be fine on the couch."

He start to frown, then sees a familiar look on her face. "I locked the door, and thank you."

"You're welcome I just have to double check down stairs and set the alarm. I left some towels for you on the bathroom vanity."

Hearing a voice talking softly he looks at his watch he is surprised to see that it is almost two in the morning. He get up gently so he doesn't disturb Jack in the bed they are sharing. Years of walking softly, in order to clear a building or room are second nature for him, he does it without even thinking.

He sees her sitting on the couch with paperwork and ledgers in front of her, spread on the coffee table. He doesn't move, something has been bothering him all afternoon. Something about her, as good an actress she is, he knows she when is lying. Not so much lying as she is holding back, something that she wants to keep to herself, he just hopes it's not something that can get her into trouble or worse hurt. "All done Nicodemus, the bills are paid, we are in the black this month, I can even afford the tires for the beast." She takes off her glasses, the turns off the lights.

The big cat climbs up on her lap he stretches so his head is resting on her ample breasts. She strokes his head making the cat purr, a loud pleasant noise.

"Oh Nicky, why didn't you stop me when I was making those scarves, huh? I remember you weren't living with me then. I should have left well enough alone. I knew he was out of the witness protection, It only took eight months for the team to get that sick bastard, after he went in. But by that time Jack was happy and the stress lines on his face were gone. It was then we knew he wasn't going to come back. I shouldn't have settled so close to him, if I had to guess one of the profilers would tell me that I wanted to feel safe and secure. That is why I picked this place, even if he didn't know I would and that would make me feel better. Thinking about if they would be right, that and the fact that after all of this time I was trying to prove to myself that all those feeling I had, were gone for good. What a fool I've been, they are back in full force and now I'm back to square one, tying to squash love that has not a chance in hell of being returned. Time to brush up on my acting skills and try not to give any tells when I'm lying. Funny huh? I've got a better chance of winning an Oscar. I can't lie if my life depended on it, at least not to him."

When the purring stop she looks into the eyes of her large pet. "What?"

"Meow."

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?"

"Meow."

"Okay you win time for bed." She watches as he jumps down waiting for her to follow him.

""Sleeping on the couch tonight Nicky. Come on back." She whispers to him as she pulls up the blanket. He swishes his tail and continues on towards the bedroom. "Go on then go sleep with the other XY's, you can be replaced with a hot water bottle to warm my feet ."

He turns and leaves just a he arrived without making a sound. Settling back down he looks at his son and has to smile as he sees Nicodemus sleeping right next to him.

Staring into the darkness of the room, not even a sliver of light coming through into the room from the street light. He goes over in his mind everything that he heard her say. He just can't get over the fact that this warm loving woman, a woman with an abundance of enthusiasm for living and seeing joy in almost everything, would love him. Him a middle aged, fuddy duddy, a scarred man. She was in love with him. Just the thought of it made him grow warm deep in he chest and elsewhere as well. Glancing at his son he quells his feelings enough to make his body calm down.

Now he just has to tell her that she is not alone in her feelings. It took a long time after Haley and the Reaper to get his life back in track. Just as he was getting ready to test the waters Sam came along for her, then that bastard Scratch destroyed his life and that of his son's. The time never seemed right. Maybe now if he takes his time and shows her that he loves her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts for this story. As much as I wish they were mine, they aren't._

The need to see her was overwhelming, with mid-term exams and all of the papers that he had to grade, all that he was able to do was call and talk to her, even that had been sporadic. He hadn't seen her in three weeks, hadn't talked to her in a week. He was getting a bad feeling that something wasn't right something was just off and he couldn't place his finger on it. Not something dangerous because she would have called him.

Jack was spending the day and night with a friend giving him a night free of all responsibilities. A night he was intending to fill by spending some time with her. The last time they were together the three of them were watching a movie at her place; Jack made himself comfortable on the floor with Nicodemus, while he shared the loveseat with her. He remembers when she shifted to get more comfortable he managed to reach over and bring her closer. It wasn't the first time that he had managed to get close to her, on more than one occasion her would stand behind her while she washed dishes, reach around her just to hold her then leave a kiss on her shoulder.

It was a start they had talked finally telling each other the truth about how they felt about one another. But they were talking things slow, spending time together the three of them, because he came as a package deal with Jack. They even managed to have a few dinner dates.

He pulled up to the bookstore then frowned as he walked up to the door. The signage was different, opening the door he is surprised to see that everything is changed no longer a book store now more of an internet café, with a strong emphasis on the café part.

Seeing twenty something girl standing by the coffee machine he goes over to her. She reminds him of one too many stereotypical California beach girls he had come across in his years in the BAU

"Could you tell where Siobhan is?"

She looks up and a smile, hearing what he asks she nods her head. "You must be Aaron. She left a letter for you." He replies with simple thanks then turns leaving with a sense of dread.

Sitting in his car he opens the envelope pulling out a single sheet of paper.

 _Aaron- I'm fine, I didn't run. Too much to explain in a letter, I didn't call because I lost my cell. This is my new address, sorry this is short, I feel like I'm running around wearing blinders. Stop by when ever you want, you and Jack are always welcome in my home. As soon as I find my bloody cell I'll call you. With love._

It wasn't difficult finding her new apartment, in fact it was easy seeing as she had moved into the same town as he was living in

Seeing her 'blue beast" as she liked to call her car in a parking spot he parked in the empty one next to it.

After knocking on the door he only had to wait for a couple of minutes for her to open it. He had to take a double take at what he was seeing, she looked like a train wreak standing there. Her hair a messy some of it held in a messy bun most of it was just flying any which way. Her jeans shorts had seen better days and the t-shirt she was had on was so old it was thread bare. "Sorry about the mess." she says as she closes the door.

Mess would be an understatement, it looked like a tornado went through, boxed half empty, things tossed here and there.

"I was just about to make some tea. What some coffee or something?"

"Do you have beer?"

"Of course."

"Then beer and an explanation."

She finished making the tea while he sipped on his beer. He looked at her and waited as she took the first sip.

She knows that look all to well. "The landlord came in the store a week ago, with his step daughter trailing behind him. You must of met her, perky young little thing she looks like she belongs sitting on the beach. She had been in the book store before giving the place the once over. I didn't give her a second thought, she didn't throw off any bad vibes. Anyway the landlord gave me my notice he wanted me out by the end of the week, he told me that he would buy out my inventory, told me just to donate it to the community center. Gave me back my deposit and my last months rent too. He said that the was sorry that he was just trying to keep peace in his house. That his step-daughter wanted to run a internet café that the town needed one. And whatever Cleo wants, Cleo gets. So I called for some help for the boys that owed me money for the books told them if they helped me move they wouldn't owe me anything. So they did, they were kind enough to put the furniture in the right rooms but the rest they just dumped in the main room."

He looks around and shakes his head. "Did you find your cell yet?":

"I did." she answers with a bright smile. "Still charging in fact."

"So what's left to do?"

"Finish sorting the boxes, then a few odds and ends."

"You look like you need a shower and food, have you eaten at all today?"

"Yes I had toast and an apple for breakfast I'll have you know."

"Penelope it's after one."

She looked at her watch. "You believe I lost track of time?"

A slight laugh escaped from him as he follows her into the living room. As messy as it looks she actually has a system going, boxes for recycle, some for trash, donation and storage. Stepping away from her he goes and looks at the rest of the apartment, he is not surprised to see that the bedroom is pristine as is the bathroom and the small office/bedroom is clean as well, in fact there is a new sofa as well. Neat as a pin as his grandmother was wont to say.

He watched her for a few minutes deciding that he would be more of a hindrance that any help he retreated into the kitchen. Checking the cupboard he started to make a list.

It only takes her an hour to make the room as clean as the rest of her apartment. Just the boxes remained to be brought to their various places.

Smiling she stood and looked at him. "Feel free to make yourself at home, I really need to take a shower just like you mentioned before. Twenty minutes and I'm yours, take-out, a movie, what ever you want."

He waits until he hears the water running before follows her taking off his clothes he leaves them on the chair in her bedroom. He is in luck seeing the bathroom door ajar smiling to himself he pushes the shower curtain aside. "I thought you might like to have your back washed." He says as he steps in then pulls the curtain closed.

"Aaron." Is the only thing she says as she wipes the water and shampoo from her face.

"It's time Penelope, pasted time in fact." He steps closer lowers his head then kisses her as he backs her into the wall. A soft moan escapes her as he deepens the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

With her head on his lower chest, she feels his hand on her shoulder, while the other plays with her hair. The sheet they were sharing did little in the way of modesty, covering just the bare minimum.

Raising her head from his chest giving him a full view of her breast as she supports herself on her elbows.

"Do you think we could postpone round three until after we eat? I'm famished."

He can't help but laugh as he lunges at her turning them both, he kisses her leaving her just as breathless as the first time he kissed her in the shower no more than two hours ago.

"Yes go get dressed. I'll take you out."

"I do have some food here you know? Huevos rancheros, with lots of jalapenos."

"I want to take you out, go get dressed."

He had always taken her to family friendly places because that is what Jack liked. This time he wanted a more of an adult setting. He had been to this restaurant before on a blind date with his office mate, Steve and his wife. That night was the first and the last time he had see the lady.

He ordered a Scotch and a glass of red wine. While they waited for the drinks they read the menu. Italian food with a good selection of meat and seafood,

She looked up only to see him observing her intently. "What did I dribble wine on my blouse?"

"No. I'm sorry I just wanted to look at you. Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"Nice deflection there Mr. Hotchner, a small salad, house dressing is fine with me, for the main course the baked seafood, no fries, if they can substitute some seasonal vegetables, that would be great. What about you?"

"The same, we can share the chocolate for dessert if you like. It's very good."

"Me, turn down chocolate cake, what are you daft? Of course I'll share, and then curse you. I'll walk an extra mile tomorrow on the treadmill."

"Only if you want to, I think you look just fine the way you are."

"Thanks for that, it means the world to me you saying that to me."

He just looks at her not quite understanding what she is trying to tell him. She see the confusion in his eyes then puts her salad fork down. She sips some wine then blots her lips.

"Dave was right you know."

"He usually is, what was he right about."

"My old clothes being a shield, the way I presented myself. Look around the room with your keenly toned profiler skills, don't give me 'I don't do that anymore', you breathe you profile you can't help it. Look at the couples, pay close attention to the women." She watches him as he observes the rest of the dinners. "You know Derek use to take me out for my birthday, we'd go for dinner have a nice meal with great conversation. Then he would bring me back to work so I could get my car. We did that for two years until I asked him to stop, We ate pizza or Chinese at work, watch a move at the round table then call it a night. I never told him why I didn't want to go out. But he knew just like you're learning now. Women who look like me, even now that I no longer dress like a rainbow. Don't go out with men that look like you. We end up being friends, pals, even friends with benefits. But nothing more, some of us get lucky and find a man who doesn't give a shit about society thinks and wants what he wants."

He makes one more pass around the room stopping to look into her brown eyes. "It's a good thing I don't give a shit isn't it?"

"Just like a true alpha, Vini, vidi, vici."

"Damn right, just so you know this isn't a passing thing I want more than just a fling."

"I should hope so. I'll never be able to take a shower again with out thinking about just how talented you are with your..." She stops mid-sentence as the waiter stops at the table.

Hearing a soft chuckle coming from Aaron she glares at him, or tries to glare as her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

They sipped their coffee while they waited for the cake to be brought to the table.

"What time do you have to pick up Jack tomorrow?"

"Around four, they went camping'" Seeing her expression he holds up his hand.

" I should say they went camping in the backyard of his friends house."

"Okay I feel better now."

"Jack is safe, his friends father is a police detective, he knows my history. I told him, so that if he needed to he would know what to look for."

"Do you still carry?" She asks.

"I do, is that going to be a problem?"

"Well if we are going to be spending some time together I should invest in a safe for you."

"I'll buy one."

They eat in silence for a few minutes she can see that he wants to say something to her but is debating if he should wait until later. "What is it that you want to say to me."

"Am I that easy to read."

"No, not really you just had this look, you use to get it before when you were about to read me the riot act as gently as you could, I think you were afraid that I would either cry or destroy your credit history."

"I wasn't worried about you and your threats, you were always a professional. I was going to ask you, if I asked you to put everything back in your real name if you would."

She looked at him without any hesitation at all. "Yes, but only after I did a little hacking and remove all of their alerts they have on their electronics looking for my name to pop up."

He doesn't have to ask who would have alerts for her; he knows, or knew his team very well. "Then I'm asking, would you please do it."

"Of course. I'll need a couple of nights but not tonight, I have plans for this evening."

"You do?" he asks cocking one eyebrow up.

"I do, something about round three, but if you're too tired, you can drop me off and go home to your cold lonely bed. I have Nicodemus to keep my feet warm."

"That cat can sleep on the couch." Aaron all but growled, causing Penelope to throw her head back in laughter. When she met his eyes once more, he was staring straight at her, with a look that could only be described as lust. "Penelope Garcia, there will be a round three, and a round four and possibly a round six. I will never not want to devour you."

At his declaration her breath hitched and she felt very warm from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. What was it about this man that held such power over her? She sent him a small smirk, knowing full well that he was not all talk. "Alright Mr. Hotchner, you're on. On one condition, we stop at the liquor store on the way home, we're all out of wine."

The smile on her lips can only be described as dangerous as he replies with a simple. "As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapter. So sorry for the delay my life has been chaos for the last few weeks. Everyone has been ill and my husband needed to have surgery. He is fine now hopefully everyone else will be better soon. I hope you all had a very Happy New Year._

He had taken a case pro bono and was up late writing the closing arguments. There was little doubt that he would win his case, he was just being the Hotch of old straight faces and sour looking.

Penelope and Jack decided to take things in their own hands. They made a big bowl of whip cream. Each with a smaller bowl filled with the whipped cream and a spoon in hand they tip toed over to were Hotch was napping on the couch. His feet were on the coffee table, the rest of him looked very comfortable as he dozed. They couldn't help but giggle as they crept closer to the man. Penelope brought her finger to her lips as she tried to control her own giggles as well.

As he laid there resting, he could hear Jack and Penelope in the kitchen and he knew they were up to something because he could hear them giggling. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited. But he did pretend to sigh in his sleep then move his arms and hands off of his waist letting them rest on the couch next him.

He loved hearing them laugh, over the months that they had been together Jack had become very close to Penelope, preferring to go to her for some things. He could understand that, sometimes he wanted to talk to her too. She had become an important part of their lives, and he was more than happy to share her with his son.

Almost two weeks after they had spent their first night together she sent him a text just after ten at night. " _everything is back to normal_." It took him a second to understand what she was telling him. But it was one less thing that he had to worry about. Even if she did quit the FBI, she is still a dangerous hacker, to protect her and himself in the end she needs to be on the up and up. Or in this case hide in plan sight.

She worked from home writing apps and programs, she still had her alias that she used for those things. She typed papers for him and sometimes for Steve; his office mate. But she stayed off of the grid, not making a big splash, she had toned down her clothing and her behavior. Not the Garcia she was at the BAU, this Garcia is the real one. The one she keeps hidden to protect herself. The one so scary smart that at times she intimidated even him.

She looked at Jack one last time then nodded her head, before they knew what was happening, he had turned the tables on them, soon they were all covered in whipped cream. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she would ever see Aaron Hotchner laugh until his face was red. But that is what he was doing laughing as he held both of them close to him.

* * *

Later that night he found her standing by Jack's bedroom door, just watching him sleep. She had this expression on her face that he couldn't read. She turned her face looking up into his eyes then turned away leaving him to close the door to the bedroom. It wasn't the first time that he found her standing by Jack's door just watching him. It always left him a bit confused, he knew that she would never hurt Jack, in fact she would die for him. It was just the way she looked at him sometimes it made him sad and confused.

He followed her after he covered Jack, making sure there were no stray toys or books in bed with him.

He sighed before he went to her, finding her in the kitchen. It was her thing, a pot of tea and a book to read, they could solve lots of things; letting her settle into a calming mind frame.

He nods yes when he sees her lift a mug in a silent question as to if he wants to join her.

After placing the tray on the coffee table he waits until she has her legs tucked under her and her current book on her lap. "What has you so deep in thought?"

She smiles then shakes her head. "Nothing." She answers then quickly changed the topic, before he can ask any more question. He was just too good at being a profiler and the more she answered the more he could read into her behavior. "You're tickets are all set and your car rental is confirmed at the airport. I didn't book a hotel room for you, you did say you were going to be staying with Jessica."

"Thank you for that." He replies knowing full well what she is doing but, she is too good at hiding her feeling. Having worked with the team as much as she did she had to become proficient at it. He also knew that if push came to shove they would both lose what they had, it wasn't something he was willing to risk losing.

"Come with me, us, Jack and I would love to have you. I'm sure the rest of the team would love to see you as well."

"I can't I'm on a deadline, I get a big bonus if I finish before the New Year. You go enjoy yourself, relax. Just one thing please don't tell them that I'm here, I don't want to have to explain myself to anyone."

He understands her reasoning. "Come on I leave in two days, I don't want to waste any of the time we have left."

She can't help but smirk at seeing a familiar expression come over him. While he made sure the security alarm is set and the doors locked, she put water in Nicodemus bowl. The cat had made itself at home in both apartments, as he traveled between the two of them, he ended up in Jack's room always sleeping by his feet.

* * *

They talked most nights just long enough to touch base with each other. He called her Christmas night after Jack had fallen asleep. She answered after the third ring.

'Hi, Merry Christmas Aaron."

"Merry Christmas Penelope."

"Did jack have a good Christmas?"

"Did he ever! It was a great idea of yours having all of his gift shipped here."

"What about Jessica and they rest of them did they like what you picked out for them?"

"They did. I liked what Santa gave me too a very nice sweater and green tie, I'm surprised you didn't get me a stereo typical sports jacked with the leather elbow patches."

He could hear her laughing. "It's waiting for you in the closet."

"Did you open your gift?"

"I'm waiting for you and Jack before I do. How is everyone?"

"Good, working hard, Emily likes being the unit chief, the new team members are good."

"I'm glad."

"They miss you, and they are worried about you too."

"I'll do a little thing and drop Emily a line letting her know that I'm fine."

He coughs trying to cover a laugh, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Jack is spending tomorrow with Jessica and his cousins, I'm going over to Rossi's house for pre-New years celebration the team is on call New Years Eve. So if you don't hear from me you'll know why."

"Well he always has the best food and Scotch, enjoy yourself."

"What are your plans?"

"Nicky and I are going to start on a new cardigan sweater I'm making for myself, a beautiful burgundy color yarn."

"I miss you, I wished you had come. They would have understood you know."

"I know, I also know that I needed, and still need the clean break, no ties." she can hear Jack's voice in the background calling for him. "Give my love to David, after you he is the only one that could get past all of my defenses."

* * *

Not long after everyone had left he made himself comfortable sitting in a chair in front of a roaring fire.

"Here." Dave tells him handing him a tumbler of Scotch.

"Thanks." He takes a sip then sighs as he watches the flames dance in the fireplace.

"You found her didn't you." It wasn't a question. Aaron knew that he didn't have to reply, he also knew that by not replying he was replying.

"I thought so. How is she?"

"Different, the same. She doesn't hide behind her clothes and outrages behavior. She told me she found her inner peace and well, she sleeps now the whole night through."

"Is she happy?"

"I think so." he replies then sips his drink.

"Are you?"

"Yes. She makes me happy, she makes Jack happy too. But you knew that."

"Jack told me about your new girlfriend. He didn't tell me a name but it wasn't hard to guess."

"I think I'm losing my touch, sometimes I find her watching Jack as he sleeps. She doesn't say anything she just watches. This look comes over her and I can't read it or her for that matter."

Aaron scowls as he hears Dave laugh, which makes him laugh all the harder. "I'm sorry." his friend says after he regains his composure.. "you're not losing your touch, Penelope is just better at hiding her feelings. With all of us around her all the time, she had to learn how to."

"So you're such a smart guy, so what is it that she is hiding?"

"Children. She has always wanted children. I found out by accident after about a year after Henry was born. She was in her office knitting some hat or sweater for him. I watched her work and saw longing as she knitted each stitch. I closed the door and bullied her into talking to me. Well not bullied, just made her talk to me, after she told me everything. I asked her why she never settled down with that "mouse" Lynch and had a house full of kids. She laughed a harsh and disgusted laugh. She told me that she wasn't about to try and mother children while having to take care of a man that still thought playing video games and eating maple donuts with bacon, was perfectly acceptable behavior for a forty year old man. Besides, he still had to call his mom and ask permission before he made any big plans to do anything. No thank you, being a mother to a baby is one thing but mothering a fully grown man is another. Infantilism wasn't her thing."

'What about Sam?"

"Sam didn't want children, he grew up with five siblings and two parents that worked hard but didn't have a lot of extras. He didn't want to live like that again."

"So she loves and spoils other peoples children." Hotch surmises.

Dave just looks at him as he sips his own drink.


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the delay. I make no money for this rambling of mine . I do hope you enjoy this chapter._

Jack looked up at his father as they walked up to Penelope's apartment. His father had decided to come back a few days early he wanted to surprise her. He was happy they were back he missed her very much.

The best part about Penelope is that she is always soft and warm, she always has time for him and hardly ever says no. Bouncing on his toes he can hardly wait for his father to unlock the door so he can give her the gift that Uncle Dave sent to her.

They walked in to the apartment finding it dark and very quiet, not neat and tidy like she always has it. Feeling his father's hand on his chest keeping him close but still safe. He knows what to do, be on alert and be ready to run if he has too.

Seeing the large friendly cat come out from the back of the apartment both of them let out a breath of air they were holding. Nicodemus looks at both of them meows at them, walks between their legs demanding attention.

Jack looked up to his father and can tell he is listening hard to every sound the apartment made, he knelt down and scooped up Nicodemus before staying by the front door, just in case.

Aaron walked with care being sure to not make a sound. Penelope wasn't in the kitchen, living room. He looks in the second bedroom finding it empty as well, it is then that he hears a racking cough coming from her bedroom.

"Penelope." He calls out to her as he enters the room.

She opens her eyes coughing even more. He helps her as she pulls herself up to a sitting position. "Go away let me die in peace."

A soft chuckle escapes from him. "You're not going to die. How long have you been like this?"

"I've felt awful for three days, but like this two days. I think it's the flu."

"Why didn't you say anything I would have come back sooner."

Shaking her head, she sips some water from the bottle laying on the bed next to her. Then snuggles back down under the blankets. "That's why, you and especially Jack needed to see your family and the team. I'll be fine, I'm a big girl and it's not the first time that I've been sick and on my own before."

He watches her pull the blankets tighter around her. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Sitting on the bed next to her he feels she forehead. "It's not cold, you're running a fever."

She looks so miserable laying in the bed, opening her eyes half way she coughs and wipes her nose before looking around the room. "Where's Jack? Is he sick too? Is that why you're back early."

The concern for his son is not unexpected, but still it makes his resolve to talk to her even more pressing. "Jack is fine, you on the other hand are not. Have you seen a doctor?" He asks her only to see that she is dozing.

Seeing this, he gathers up all of the half full bottles scattered on the bed and night stand and takes them out of the room.

Hearing his father come back into the room Jack continues playing with the large cat. "Is Penelope okay Dad?"

"She has the flu buddy. We need to go to the market and buy a few things."

With Jack safely ensconced in the small bedroom with food, the cat and a movie. Aaron he gives her some tea and some over the counter fever reducer to start with.

"You should start to feel a little bit better soon, once the fever comes down you need to shower, the steam will help your chest."

"You're the boss." she coughs out as she sips her tea.

Stepping back in to her bedroom dressed in warm pajamas that smell suspiciously like they were just removed from a dryer. She sees that he has changed the sheets and put a fresh cup of tea on the nightstand.

"Thank you for this."

"No need to thank me. Now Jack and I have made chicken noodle soup and toast. After you eat you're going to take some cough medicine and go to sleep. Don't worry about Jack, we ate while you were showering. Ham and cheese sandwiches and soup. Nicky has been taken care of too. I know, self feeding food and water dishes not to mention the self cleaning litter box."

"I don't know what I did to deserve all of this." She mumbles to him.

"I love you, I take care of the people that I love."

"You're going to have to sleep on the couch."

"I'll be sleeping next to you, like I do every time we spend the night. We got our flu shots, why didn't you?"

"I didn't get the memo, the reminder and the glare, I forgot. Take your pick."

Seeing Jack pop his head in as Aaron is about start in on her, the she tries to laugh only to have it come out as a cough.

"Are you feeling better Penelope?" He asks.

"I am Jack, it's amazing what a little bit of TLC can to. It's still early if you read for an hour, you just might find that Santa got you that computer game that you've been wishing for."

He can't help but rush forward hug her and place a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, you're the best. I'm glad you're my dad's girlfriend. Not like Beth, she was okay but you're so much smarter and you make the best cookies."

"Go on Jack, read an hour like Penelope said and you can play that new game."

"Thanks Dad, come on Nick I bet I can find us a banana to share."

Aaron can't help but laugh as he watches his son leave the room. He looks at Penelope and nods his head she looks better. Slipping next to her in bed he holds her close."

"Once you are better, we are going to have to settle on one place to live, it will save us some money we can put toward a house."

"I'd like that Aaron." she whispers.

"Good then we can talk about the future, you know marriage and children."

She turns her head and looks into his deep brown eyes. "Surely you read the medical part of my file."

"I never did, except for the reports after you were shot, I never read anyone's. Why?"

She coughs and sips some water before she says anything. "You know those important pre-college physicals we all have to take. I was told that I would have a better chance of getting struck by lighting than getting pregnant naturally."

"But you take the pill."

"I do, it keeps my cycle in check. Besides I'm past forty now and too old to have a baby. But if you want a baby maybe we should stop seeing each other. You can find someone else."

"You know Penelope Clare Garcia. I've always had good luck and getting struck by lighting, just might be our kind of luck."

"But Aaron. . . "

"Be quiet Garcia, once you are better we have a long list of things to do move into one place, getting you off the pill, get married and make lots of love together."

"Are you bloody nuts?"

"Shush as you said before I'm the boss, I love you, now rest." He tells her as he moves off the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry for the delay, just lazy and my muse didn't want to work_.

She didn't argue with Hotch after he told that he was taking her to her doctor. She just nodded her head and coughed some more. When he brought her back home he did his best to glare at her, but he just didn't have the heart, she looked miserable and sounded worse.

"Penelope, I'm going to run to the pharmacy pick up your meds, I'll get something for light for lunch too. You want anything special?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

He watched as she got comfortable on the recliner pulling a blanket up to her waist, as she reached for a book, Nicodemus jumped on her lap demanding attention. Dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Stay put, I'll be back before you know it."

"I promise."

It was the gentle touch of a hand on her forehead that woke her. "You're back." she whispered sleepily.

"I brought lunch, you need to take some medicine.." He tells her as he helps her stand.

"I need the bathroom first." Once she is steady on her feet he lets her go.

Joining him in the kitchen she sees egg drop soup on the table from their favorite take out place. "Soup for now and later if you're up to it something a little more substantial. You need to eat and you need lots of fluids.

She doesn't argue with him knowing that he right. "Where's Jack?" She asks after eating a few spoonfuls.

"Jacob's house. I'll go and get him in an hour."

"Maybe you should go to your own place, I don't want him or you to get sick."

He looks at her pouring a cup of coffee for the both of them. "Jack is looking forward to seeing and talking to you. Last night you slept and he didn't get a chance to say anything to you at all. You need someone here to take care of you, we're staying."

"I surrender, you win."

"I know."

"You also play dirty."

He doesn't say anything just looks at her and sips some coffee.

She looks up from her knitting just as Aaron closes and locks the front door, a beaming Jack is smiling as he comes closer to her. "Uncle Dave sent you a gift, but I wanted to give it to you. Can I go get it now."

"Yes of course." she answers softly.

Jack wastes time in getting the gift from his "bedroom" running back he stops short then hands her the medium sized box gift wrapped in pale gold paper. She carefully takes the ribbon off the box placing it on the arm of the chair. Seeing the same look on Jack's face as she has seen on Henry's face before, she doesn't bother to take her time to save the paper, she rips it off in two large pieces.

"What is it?" Jack asks as he bounces on his toes.

She lets out a small laugh as she opens the box. "It's full of odds and ends." She pulls out a bottle of Scotch. A box of her favorite chocolate, a lovely pair of leather gloves. One pink box of stationary and, a beautiful pen and pencil set in a handcrafted wooden box."

"All adult stuff." Jack says with a sigh.

"Sorry, but Ill share my chocolate with you after dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Yes please! May I go play a video game?"

"Fine with me, check with your dad first."

"Go on, only for an hour, then you read." Aaron tells he even before he has a chance to ask him.

"How did Dave know I was here?"

A small smile comes to Aaron's face. "He knew you were here before I did. I called him after you left the scarves, I thought the team was in town working on a case. He told me what happened and that he suspected that you would be somewhere were you felt safe, meaning closer to one of us, one of the unit members."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm glad you picked me and not one of the others that moved on to other postings. It was Jack that spilled the beans to him, he told him that I had a new girlfriend. That was all he needed to say. That bastard just looked at me and smirked, he knew all along just how we felt about each other."

"Are you surprised? I mean, he's Rossi, he started the BAU."

He tips his head agreeing with her. "Dave said to tell you to open the pink box."

Opening the box she smiles. Handmade pink paper end high end envelopes, laying on top a folded piece of white paper. Unfolding the paper she looks up at Aaron. "It's a letter. Did you know?"

"No. He didn't say."

 _Kitten,_

 _To say that I'm surprised would be a lie. I knew that there was something special between the two of you the very first day that I came back to the unit. A deep friendship that would hold the test of time. I am glad that it has grown past that into more, a love that has grown into what it is today._

 _You both carry such sorrow and heartbreak, it is past time that you both let go of it and move forward together. You need each other, he protects you and keeps you safe all the while loving you with all of his heart. You give him love freely without any strings, more importantly you give him peace of mind knowing that you will never judge him about anything he wants to do, even if he comes back to the unit. Which I doubt he will ever do, in fact I hope he never does. He has found his inner peace at last, something he lost a long time ago._

 _I will keep your secret, once you get settled let me know I would love to come and see you both._

 _With love, Dave_

Taking the bottle of water from him she hands him the letter as he sits next to her on the couch. He reads the letter without any hesitation.

"Is he right?" She asks him looking deeply into his eyes.

"We have been friends for a long time Penelope. I think I fell for you charm, humor and, wit the first time you called me J. Edgar. You've always been there for the team and for me. Picking up the pieces and doing the little things that no one really notices until no one does them. I do love you very much and I'm glad that I have you in my life. I have no intention of ever letting you go now that we have admitted to each other how we feel."

She just smiles places her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N. So sorry for the long delay. I've been very ill and just got out of the hospital, this is a long chapter. For those waiting for the next chapter in Dinghy never fear it is in the works. Just give me some time as I am still on the mend_.

Dave puts his coffee cup down before he opens the large brown envelope. Chuckling softly as he reads the return address. His sister's name but the handwriting is unmistakable, only one person writes like this; Penelope, his Kitten.

Looking inside he sees several envelopes, dumping them all on his desk he has to smile she has written to all of the team.

Finding his own, he rolls his shoulders to get comfortable before opening the letter.

 _Dave- Out of all of the team I'm not surprised that you were the one to figure out were I would end up. Aaron told me what you said about being somewhere where I felt safe. The funny part is I didn't have any intentions of interrupting his life at all. I let go of my shields and my flamboyant ways, even letting my hair go back to its natural brunet. I wanted a fresh start, but knowing how all of you are at picking up clues, I suppose it was inevitable that he would figure out where I was._

 _I don't know if he told you everything but I owned/ran a small book store. It was nice, lots of college kids and I gave discounts on books to the poorer kids. It worked, it made me happy; it was the knitting classes that I gave to help with stress relief that gave me away, not the computer repairs that I did._

 _We are together now, but you know that. Yes I love him and I have for a long time, just like you knew. We are taking things slow, well slow for us. We have moved in together and are talking about our next step. I want to take things slow, he on the other hand is being his true alpha self knowing what he wants and not letting anything stand in his way._

 _So for now, I wear this pretty alexandrite gemstone in an white gold setting with small diamonds on the side. Shedding my shield only goes so far, besides I do love the color purple._

 _You have his address, feel free to write. All I ask is that you don't share it with the rest of them, I still need time. I sleep through the night but once in a while the nightmares still come, like they do to all of us. As for us being together; please keep that under your hat as well. With love. Your Kitten._

Gathering the other envelopes, he picks up his coffee cup before making his way to the daily briefing.

Seeing his smiling face the other member of the team are curious, they know to wait all except for Emily. "What has you in a such a good mood?"

"I bring gifts to one and all." He answers then places the letters on the table.

The older members of the team pounce once they recognize the handwriting on the envelopes.

"But I don't even know her." Walker says as JJ passes him his envelope.

"Read it then tell us what you think of her. Garcia is an open book seventy-five percent of the time." Tara tells him.

"It's the other twenty-five percent that you have to worry about. She is some dangerous woman . It's always better to keep her on your good side. She does have a heart of gold and there is not much she wouldn't do for you." JJ tell him softly before she sits and holding her letter.

"So the question is do we share or keep what she has to tell us personal." Spencer asks.

"I say share what we feel comfortable in sharing, keep the rest to ourselves." Rossi suggests. They agents looked at each other reaching the same conclusion.

He opened the envelope with care, having never met Penelope Garcia he was very curious as to what she would have to say to him. A single sheet of ivory paper, he had to smile as he started to read. The Penmanship in itself was perfection, it was very feminine and beautiful growing from the curls and swirls of high school into something entirely of its own.

 _Agent Walker, As I have never had the pleasure of meeting you I think that it is best if we keep it semi-formal. At least for now. By now I have no doubts you will have heard some stories about me. I would take them with a grain of salt, I'm really not that bad. Well for the most part. If I had stayed I'm sure we would have become friends as I truly believe that life is to short and many friends in your life makes the trip worthwhile._

 _I was never a profiler not do I ever want to be one, what I am is good at computers and protecting the people I hold dear. If you have lasted this long in the BAU in their A-team I can tell you that you are a winner. You have gained their trust, and in doing so my trust as well I know that you will protect them as if they were your own family just like they will protect you.. That means a lot to me as they are the only family I have. It has been said that you can't chose your family, but I was lucky because I was able to pick and love the people that I consider my family, you can consider yourself one of mine now,. You never know what just might show up in your mail, your favorite color is green isn't it? With love , Garcia._

"What did she say to you? Emily asks as she slips into her seat.

"She trusts me and welcoming me into her family with love is what I'm getting, and something about my favorite color. But how did she know?"

"Because she's Garcia." Spencer mumbles softly slouching deeper into his seat.

Luke smiled sadly as he looked at the envelope in his hand. Pulling out the single sheet of pink paper he has to chuckle. "What?" JJ asks.

"It's pink and homemade if I'm right."

"It's her own special paper she only uses it when she wants to convey something special. I have a few of them, so do my boys. All her personal letters are always written on homemade paper."

Nodding his head he lowers his eyes to the words in front o f him.

" _Ah my Newbie, except you're not the Newbie any more. Nor were you ever, it was mean of me to treat you that way. I was angry and hurt and I took it out on you. I do hope in time that you will forgive me. I imagine in time we would have become the best of friends. A new man in my life, a sounding board of sorts, don't get me wrong I adore Spencer and Rossi. I needed someone closer to my own age and the way I am. Men tend to keep their distance, being hurt one to many times takes a toll. You gave me insight and advice different from the ones I use to get from Derek. You became my friend and I am forever grateful for that. You let me love Roxie, and any man that lets you love his dog without being afraid of it being shanghaied can't be all that bad. So my Newbie take care of them for me, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay around. It was just too hard after the last case, all of the those children and the babies; the innocent ones are the hardest to deal with. I just couldn't deal with it any more. I'm fine and if I'm ever in any need of help, I'll send you and Roxie an SOS. With love, Penelope_

Tara sighs softly before she opens her envelope. Pulling out a single sheet of pale peach colored paper.

" _Tara, I know it's not pink , but you my friend are classy and not the pink paper kind of lady. I wish I had gotten the chance to get to know you better. But with you bouncing in and out of the unit, and me working with the other teams there never seemed to be enough time. For this I am sorry, I'm sure you're the kind of friend that would have had us calling Rossi to bail us out of jail, three in the morning no less._

 _In time I hope you will forgive me for bailing on you and the team the way I did. I ran away to hide. I have my reasons and in time when I am no longer in this mindset that I am in, I hope to be able to come clean to you all. Be well Dr. and remember to kick ass, the ladies in the unit have to keep the men on their toes. With love Garcia._

Emily wastes no time in ripping open her letter also in cream colored paper.

 _Emily, or should I say Ma'am, I'm sorry I did what I did especially to you; the first female unit chief of the BAU. The a-team no less. I hope I didn't leave a black mark on your record. I was scared, frightened and angry. Lost and in tears from the last case I worked for the unit, well it was just too much. The straw that broke the camels back so to speak. I just couldn't do it anymore, not after all those innocent children. It broke my heart and wounded my soul. I hope in time you will forgive me. I never told you just how proud of you I am, if anyone can run the unit and team after Hotch, it is you. You have nothing to prove to anyone, they wouldn't have promoted you to the job unless you were ready for it._

 _I'm fine and doing well, so don't worry about me. Go have a drink with JJ and with any luck you can chase off another "agent Brad" remember? that was fun._

 _You never know I just might pop up in your life sometime in the future, I'm like a penny you can never get rid of, well in this case I'm not really bad I just have a habit of showing up when you least expect it. Love always P.G._

She looks up at her team, shaking her head slightly. "She'll be fine, in time. I keep forgetting that she was never trained as an agent in fact she was put behind the eight ball, work or jail. Not much of a choice if you ask me. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did. But being who she is she fulfilled her contract, I checked." Emily swore slightly then looked out of the window while the others read their letters.

JJ didn't want to open her letter it was like she was giving up if she did, closing her eyes she pulled out a lilac piece of paper.

 _JJ, my Sweet JJ. I've always wanted a sister and if I could have picked one it would have been you. You shared your life and your family with me without second thought. You've been the best of friends, something I wish I could have been to you as well. To be completely honest with you I'm jealous and I have always have been, you are everything that every girl in the world wants to be. Beautiful smart and sure of yourself. If you had any doubts, you never let it be known you were always strong and dependable._

 _You came into your own after you had Henry, then getting married and Michael made you even a better person. A woman not to be trifled with, strong and fierce. A woman with character and strength, someone who doesn't need to raise their voice to get their point across. You my friend have it all._

 _It was the last case, those children, something that I've always wanted. A family of my own, and something that I was told a log time ago was impossible for me to have. I just couldn't drink or cry the pain away any longer. So I left, running as far away from the pain and misery as I could. I hope you forgive me in time. Love, Penelope._

JJ hastily wiped a tear away then folded the letter putting in back in the envelope.

"So much pain and I never knew, she never said. I want to talk to her, see her; can't we find her?"

"You know just how good she is JJ, if she doesn't want to be found she won't be." Rossi gently reminded her.

Spencer opened his envelope pulling out a single sheet of royal purple paper.

" _Dr. Reid, for you shall always be Dr. Reid to me, or junior G-man but that title is demeaning and you've grown far beyond that. A long time ago I heard Derek and Emily talking about us. She was shaking her head as she watched us talk in our own language, It was Derek that told her that the reason we got along so well was because I spoke your language, you didn't have to dumb down. I guess what he was trying to tell her was that your brain didn't frighten me that I was comfortable in my own smarts as well. We have a lot in common, we both go off on tangents and tend to give more information that is needed. Both a little socially awkward at times. Except we go different ways, you hide and I wear, or used to wear, a colorful shield to protect myself from being hurt. It really sucks being the smart one in the class, not making any close friends then being rebuffed when you do try. Maybe that's why we got along so well together._

 _I didn't mean to hurt you and cause you pain the way I left. I just couldn't take it any more, the pain and the horror that I had to deal with everyday was just too much. I wanted to be happy again, and find the pieces of my soul before it was lost forever. I wanted a family of my own; something that in time I hope I will have even if it is a piece made one not one that grows from two people falling in love and making their own._

 _I do love you Spence in my own way and in time I hope you will find happiness and someone to share your life with. Until we meet again, Garcia._

Seeing that everyone has finished Luke cleared his throat. "Rossi how were the letters delivered?"

"The large envelope, had my sisters return address and post mark."

"Damn." Tara says softly.

"Typical of her." A smiling JJ says.

"Alright everyone get to work. Rossi My office ten minutes please." Emily says before he leaves he round table.

He walks in to her office making sure he closes the door behind him. She looks at him, trying to read him but he is just to good, not giving anything up. "Is she okay? Safe I mean?"

He holds up his hands not saying anything to her. "Just let us know if she needs help okay?"

"If and when I hear anything about her being in trouble I will."

"I guess I'll have to settle for that."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay. No excuse really I just didn't feel it and I didn't want to force it either. As a bonus this chapter is a bit longer than normal, for me at least._

He sat in his office enjoying the last bit of peace before the day's caseloads takes over. He loved his job but he really hated the criminals and how they tore his family apart. Not his blood family his working family, because if you worked with a group of people as closely as they do; they become your family. Even closer than some blood families.

Closing his eyes he leans back in his chair remembering theses last few days. It started with a phone call on Thursday night.

" _Rossi." He says in his usual greeting, home phone or work cell he always answers the same._

" _Dave, how are you?"_

 _Hearing the voice of on of his oldest friend he puts down his pen and gives all of his attention to the conversation._

" _Aaron, good and you?"_

" _We're all good. We were hoping that you could come for a visit. We need a witness, neither of us could think of a better one than you."_

" _So I take it you've both come to decision about your future?"  
_

" _A lot has happened these last few months. She went to a doctor had some testing done. Her condition isn't as severe as it once was considered. Three nights in the hospital after what they call a minor procedure, now we wait and see."_

" _You need me to take Jack for a weekend."_

" _No, not yet, but I'll keep your offer in mind." Hotch replied with a small laugh._

" _What time and where?"_

 _He found them just inside the courthouse. Aaron looked the same, the man never changes. Except for the smile on his face and his posture; he looked calm and not as tense. She on the other hand well she looked different at least in appearance, brown hair and gold framed glasses. Her clothes no longer a rainbow, a smart looking cream colored linen skirt and jacket with a lilac blouse. Even her shoes not her usual sky-high heels, just professional pumps. Not a hairclip or ribbon to be seen, it was disheartening for a split second, then she smiled. It was her smile, she had stayed the same. It was only her shields that were finally gone._

 _Meeting them at the courthouse was not unexpected, neither of them had close family and they were both still on guard even after all this time. He understood why they wanted to keep things simple._

* * *

Rossi couldn't help but smile as he sat down at the round table. A long weekend away from the BAU could do wonders for you.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Emily asks she walks by him.

"I went to a wedding on Friday. A long time coming for my friends to finally take the plunge. I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world."

"So do you have pictures?" Reid asks.

"No pictures, they were married in a judges chamber."

"No reception, I take." JJ surmises.

"None, we went out to dinner, a small wedding party just six people. It's what they wanted; simple and no fuss."

"Are they hiding something? Usually wedding are a thing to celebrate with friends and family."

"No Reid, they just wanted simple, well she did. She doesn't see the need to spend that much money on a wedding, they are saving for a house."

Emily looks at them. "Let's get to work."

 _Four months forward._

A series of murders, male and female all in their twenties. Full and part-time college students a total of five victims the police were looking at a dead end they couldn't get a handle or a lead. A completely bloodless crime, poison, a fast acting and no clues left behind. No one was talking, the professors or any of the students. People were scared.

The only lead they had were the laptops of the victims, they had all been hacked and wiped clean. The police had their own techs look at the laptop, the only thing they could report was that who ever had hacked was good, they didn't leave anything behind to trace them.

The lead detective made the decision to call the BAU, they couldn't risk a panic, not in college town. Too many people and business depended on the revenue that the students brought into town.

"The BAU will be here in three hours, put all of the information we have, M.E. reports forensics and witness statements in Room B, put a large white board in there too." The captain orders before he goes back into his office.

He observes two members of his unit huddled together whispering. He knew they didn't agree with his reasoning. Serial murderers were out of their league, they didn't have the experience of how to deal with that kind of a criminal.

"Do you remember that lady that ran that bookstore?" The younger of the two asks.

The older of the two detectives looks at his partner and waits. "What bookstore?"

"The one that's a cyber café now."

"I remember I bought a few books for my kids and some yarn for my wife and mother. What about her?"

" She always had a soft spot for the kids with no money would give them breaks and payment plans. I heard some of the kids say that she is a wiz with computers. Just has to hit a few keys and any problem they had she could fix. Nothing seemed to be above her knowledge, one of the computer geeks even tried to pull a fast one on her trying to prove a point that she was a hack and nothing special. She fixed his laptop like it was nothing too. She was fixing the computers for free cutting into his business."

"So?"

"Maybe we should bring her in for questioning"

"Why?, because she fixed some poor college kids laptops for free? We need more evidence than that?"

"Because." The younger detective says as he pulls a report of from a pile on his desk.  
The student filed a report charging her with hacking his laptop. Every time he turned on his laptop it played nursery school music. You remember that song that never ends? Same verse over and over. That one plus more, just like it. Our techs took a look at the laptop and told him there was no evidence that anyone had hacked in fact the only thing they came up with were lots of viruses and trojans. He told our techs there was no way he had that on his laptop after all computers were his thing, he would know."

"I don't know just because some snot nosed kid got his nose out of joint." He tried to reason with his partner.

"Aren't most poison murders committed by women? What could it hurt bringing her in?

"We don't even know where she is, or do we?"

"We do, she does part time work at the college."

"Tell me partner, why?"

"The kid that complained, my cousin. He had to change majors, no one would believe him that she did it. She just gives me a bad feeling Okay? Too good to be true, like she is hiding something."

"So how do we find her?"

"Shouldn't be to hard she drives an ugly blue car that has seen better days. I've got the plate numbers."

"How about we go looking first before we put a BOLO out." He replies as he grabs his coat.

* * *

Penelope walks in the small restaurant she stops and looks around the room looking for Steve's wife, Gina. Seeing her at a table almost in the middle of the room.

"You made it?" a Smiling Gina greets her.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to got o the pharmacy."

A look of concern passes her friend face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just had to pick up a few things. Odds and ends as well as band aids and antibacterial cream. Jack is playing soccer and well, scrapes and bruises.."

"Thanks for reminding me, I have to buy more too. One of them is always getting hurt and our daughter is the worst of them all."

Penelope sighs with pleasure as she eats her eggplant parmigiana.

Gina looks at her and laughs, she knows that expression on her face all too well. "You want to share with the class, why are you enjoying that food so much. I mean its just eggplant, sauce and cheese. Nothing special.

"It's relaly good and I'm starving."

"Aha." Gina chuckles softly.

Penelope eats the last bite then closes her eyes. Taking her cell/purse out of her pocket she finds the one picture she wants her friend to see. It's grainy black and white. Handing the purse to her friend she can't help but smile as she waits for Gina's reaction.

"Penelope! I'm so happy for you both!. Does he know?"

"Not yet, I just found out two hours ago. We are ten weeks along, I was going to go see him after we ate. I figured we could go bring our husbands coffee, being the good wives we are. I want to tell him in person. If you hadn't of guessed he would have been the first to know."

Penelope looks up and sees two men coning their way. Not liking the look of them at all see tells "Gina put my cell on your lap and leave it there for now, please." Not knowing why but trusting Penelope, Gina does as asked.

The men stop when they get to the table show their Id's. "Miss. McAdams we'd like you to come in to answer some questions, about he resent murders."

Knowing it's better not to make a fuss. She stands looks at Gina. "Call him tell him everything and to come get me."

* * *

Gina sits there in shock for a minute, then quickly pays the bill. She knows that this news is better in person so she goes to the college. She wastes no time in getting the shared office .

Seeing the state of his wife, stands and goes to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Penelope." Hearing his wife's name Aaron stands and waits he crosses his arms preparing himself for the worst.

"We were having lunch. Two detective came in they told her they wanted to ask her some questions about the resent murders."

A dark look came over Aaron's face so fast it scared Gina. "I'm sure she is fine, you should know that she found out today not more than three hours, she is pregnant ten weeks, We were going to come here with coffee to surprise you and I suspect some gift she bought." handing Aaron, Penelope's cell/purse she hastens to explain. "I was looking at the sonogram of your baby, just a little bean right now. When the police came in, she told me to put the cell on my lap. As they were leaving she told me to call him. I'm assuming she meant you. I'm sorry she wanted to tell you first, but watching her eat and her reaction to the food I guessed."

"Thank you, It's okay I understand." Aaron quickly tells her. "Steve. .."

"Just go, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

The detective put Penelope in an interview room, they are curious as to the way she is behaving, she won't touch anything, keeping her hands firming in her skirt pockets. After making sure she is sitting down they look at her. 'We'll be back in a few minutes we just have to get our file.

"Lawyer. You want fingerprints get a court order. I want a lawyer." is the only thing she says then places folded her arms, her hands hidden by her long sleeves on the desk to use as a pillow for her head.

The captain comes over to see what his men are up to. "Want to explain what she is doing here."

"We had a hunch." the younger of the two men replies.

It took a few minutes but they explained everything to him. Not liking it one bit but he knew that sometimes it was better to go with a hunch. They paid off, he has seen it more than once. "So go talk to her." he orders.

"She wants a lawyer, she also told us that if we want her fingerprints to get a court order."

The captain looks at Penelope through the observation window and shakes his head. now he knows that something is up. The woman has had some experience in the legal system.

He looks up when he hears a uniformed patrol man call to him. "Captain the BAU team is here."

"Get her a lawyer then a court order. If she is hiding something, I want to know what it is."

He goes to the team and introduces himself and the lead detective on the case to the team.

"If you'll come with me we have a room all set up for you."

"Thank you that will save us time." JJ tells him.

Hearing a familiar deep voice that they haven't hears in a very long the team turns and looks to see a very angry looking Hotch standing next to a uniformed police man. To say they are surprised would be an understatement.

"Aaron." Rossi says. "What a surprise! How did you know we were here?"

He looks at his friend and shakes his head. "I didn't." is his simple reply laced with a control.

"How may I help you sir?" The captain asks, seeing that the man knows the agents from the BAU he must be important.

"You brought my wife in for questioning as a murder suspect. I'm her lawyer."

"Wife?" a shocked Reid asks.

Emily frowns slightly at least she tries to frown as she looks at a smiling Rossi. "You knew."

"That he was married again? Of course I did. I came to celebrate with him, Jack and his new wife."


	10. Chapter 10

"Just what makes you think that my wife is involved in the murders?" Hotch asks as he calmly folds his arms across his chest.

It's the younger of the detectives that steps up. "We've come across her name before Siobhan McAdams a complaint was made that she hacked a laptop and caused problem for a student at the college. No proof could be found by our techs, the kid was adamant that she did it. We never went any further with it, we could prove that the laptop had been hacked."

"Why did the student think that she hacked his laptop?" Reid asks.

He told the agents the same thing he had told his partner earlier. He did leave out the part about the kid being his cousin.

"Interesting, just how is the student related to you?" Emily asks with out batting an eye.

Seeing the detective lower his head and take a step back was enough for them. They had to work with the police, they didn't need any hard feelings between them. Their main task was to help find the killer.

Hearing the words laptop and hack and the expression on both Hotch's and Rossi's face the team knew they had found their favorite hacker. Hotch always had the better poker face, as for Rossi well he always had a soft spot for her. They also knew that Penelope was not the unsub she didn't fit any profile of a mass murderer.

"Maybe you call tell us why she told us the she wanted a lawyer and if we wanted fingerprints to get a court order." The captain asks.

The younger man spoke up with a smirk. "Sounds like she has something to hide."

"I'd like to see my wife, now." Hotch tells the detectives.

"You can't see her, she can only see a lawyer.

Emily interrupts with a smile. " You do realize that he is a lawyer and he teaches at the college. I'd let him if I were you or he is going to be calling his former boss, you won't like it if he does."

"Just who would that be?" The captain asks not liking to be threaten.

"FBI director, Aaron Hotchner was our boss before he left the bureau, just so you know she used to work with us as well."

"I have a question." The older of the two detectives says as he comes closer.

"What is it Detective?" JJ asks.

"Why didn't she just tell us, all she said was I want a lawyer and if you want fingerprints get a court order. Then she covered her hands with her sleeves, pillowed her head on her arms. She refused to say anything else."

"She's married to a lawyer, what did you expect? That she would talk to you without legal counsel." Reid asks him.

Rossi looks at the captain then strokes his bread slowly. "Why don't you show us what you have and why you think Mrs. Hotchner is a suspect. Maybe one of your detectives can show Mr. Hotchner where his wife is."

* * *

The detective opens the door Hotch turns and gives him a glare before he enters the room, stepping to one side as the door is closed.

Penelope doesn't even lift her head. "If you don't have a court order for my prints or if your not my lawyer get out."

"Would your husband do?" Hotch asks concern lacing his voice.

"She lifts her head looking at him with a tear stained face. "I was scared. I mean murder me? I don't even like stepping on ants."

He goes to her lifting her to her feet holding her close. Then he wipes the threatening tears away.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you are here. Can I leave yet?

"Not yet, soon."

"Did Gina tell you? I so wanted to be the one to tell you."

"It's okay, I'm so happy we are having a child of our own. Jack can be a big brother now something he has wanted for a long time."

"Are you going to go all agent Hotchner profiler extraordinaire on them to let me go?"

"No need guess who they called to help solve the murders?"

A smiling Penelope answers. "Emily and the team, who else?"

"I have to ask, have you done any hacking at all since you've been here?"

Knowing that lying to him is fruitless and the only way he can prove her innocents is to tell him the truth. "Am I talking to my husband or my lawyer?"

"Lawyer." is the simple reply.

"Twice. You remember that kid that I zapped when I left the scarves for you and Jack." When she sees him nod his head she continues. "The other time was some snot nosed kid that was giving me a hard time because I would fix laptops at no cost for the college kids that came to buy book from me. He tried to hack me to cause trouble I retaliated. Those are the only ones."

"You being you, left no trace." He surmises.

"Well I'm on a list for a reason." she tells him then leans forward to kiss him.

"So why do they think I did it?"

"A report was made that you hacked into a kids computer caused problems for him. They had their techs look at his laptop, couldn't find anything at all no proof of wrong doing."

"Oh." She says then pulls away for him long enough to sit down .

"You look tired."

"I am and I have to use the rest room."

"That one I can manage to fix for you." He goes to the door and tell the guard that they need a female police officer to escort her to the restroom."

The captain watches as his officer brings her to the ladies room and guards the door. He waits until Penelope is being brought back to the interrogation room to call them over. "You can leave now Mrs. Hotchner, you're free to go."

"Thank you." Hotch tells him.

He waits until they are outside before texting Rossi. "She was let go. Thanks for what ever you did. Come for dinner all of you. You have the address for the new place."


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is the next offering, I do hope you enjoy this one as well. I do promise to put them back none the worse for wear.  
_

He gave the dinning table a once over, the plates, napkins, and cutlery were stacked at one end along with a big bowl of salad. The glasses were ready for water or juice whatever they wanted, the inevitable coffee would come after the meal had been eaten. They never had a problem with coffee keeping them from sleeping, it came with the job.

The chickens and roasted vegetable were sill in the oven, they needed another half hour.

The bread rolls would go in to bake while the chicken, or in this case two chickens rested. It has been said that an army marches on it's stomach, they had nothing on FBI agents, particularly the BAU ones.

He inhaled deeply enjoying the smell of the food that was cooking. He looked at the large fruit bowl on the counter and smiled. Penelope always made sure of two things, the fruit bowl always had a variety and to balance it off; the cookie jar was kept stocked with home made cookies.

Walking into the small room he claimed as an office, well at least he tried to claim it; there was a very masculine desk made of dark wood she managed to get for a fraction of the cost that she matched with a comfortable chair. Off to the side against the wall she had placed a light brown reclining loveseat. He had to admit that they worked well together; a little bit of color from the pillows worked well with all dark wood.

He didn't say anything as he carefully sat down next to her on the loveseat. He found her sound asleep with Nicky on her lap and some knitting on her chest.

Jack looks up at his father and shrugged his shoulders. "She was helping me with my homework. I guess she must be tired."

"She is, we had a long day, the team is here and, well Penelope was brought in for questioning." He didn't have to explain why they were called into the town.

"The police brought her in? That's silly. I mean I've had to get spiders out of the house without killing them for her."

"I know. There is something we wanted to tell you before the team comes." Aaron tells him as he picks up the knitting then places it in her basket.

"About the baby?" His father just looks at him and waits. "Dad, she is knitting a baby sock. Do we know what it is yet? I want a brother, girls are a pain in the butt. Mike's little sister is a pest."

"No, not yet. Are you happy that we are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, it will be nice to have another kid around, I think."

"Jack, you know we both love you very much, I know you love Penelope, and I know no matter if it's a brother or sister you will love them because you are a good man."

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well yeah Dad, I mean if it's a boy I can teach them how to do stuff. And if it's a girl I get to beat up people who hurt her."

A very soft feminine voice startled them both, "No beating anyone up Jack, hitting isn't nice."

Aaron looked to Penelope and her beautiful eyes were open and a small smile graced her lips.

"We didn't mean to wake you up."

"No worries, how much longer before they get here?"

Aaron offers his hand to help her stand. "Anytime now. Just enough time for you freshen up if you need to." He tell her as he places a few locks of her hair behind her ear.

She comes back into the kitchen after a few minutes, just as the timer for the chicken dinged.

Hotch says nothing as he watches her being so domestic in their new kitchen. Putting on a clean apron , then slipping on some pot holders on her hands.

Seeing the two SUV's pull up through the window he motions to Jack to go and open the door before the doorbell can be rung.

Rossi and the rest of them comes in only to stand next to Hotch as Penelope is covering the chicken with foil to keep it warm. Only then does she look over, the smile that comes to her face is one of pure joy at seeing her friends standing in their home.

"Kitten. You look great! How are you?" Rossi tells her then brings her into his arms.

"My turn." JJ tells him tapping him on the shoulder.

Reid smiles as Penelope hugs JJ back with just as much enthusiasm as JJ is hugging her.

One by one they all hug her leaving the last for Emily. "Hi Emily. I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge." She replies then takes a step back. "You look happy, truly happy."

"I am, very happy."

"Go sit Penelope, I'll get the rest out, Dave can help." Aaron tells her.

"So what am I doing?" Dave asks.

Hotch points to the cutting board and knife then to the platter. "I'll get the vegetables in a serving bowl."

"At least you know I'm not a serial killer." He quips as he picks up the knife and sharpening rod.

"Only in your books."

"So tell me how is my Kitten really?"

"No longer frightened, happy and looking forward to having a baby in her arms."

A big smile comes to his face hearing the wonderful news. He knows just how much they each wanted to expand their family. The new child is very much wanted and already loved. "Are you telling everyone tonight?"

He looks at his friend with the poker face that made him feared when he was the unit chief.

Rossi just laughed at him then continued carving the birds.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry about the delay, I do promise that I will not let this or any stories of mine die a slow death in the vast caves of the forgotten fan fiction._

After saying goodnight Jack went to bed, but not without getting lots of hugs and kisses from his aunts.

Penelope sat down after placing a plate of cookies on the table. Rossi soon joined her after filling the coffee cups; Hotch touched her shoulder as he put a cup of tea in front of her.

"I know we still have a lot to catch up on, but we really need to talk about the reason we are here." Emily reminds them.

"We should finish our coffee and go then." Walker suggests.

"It's fine if we discuss the case with Hotch and Penelope. He knows more about profiling than anyone but Rossi, and if there is a computer correlation then we want Garcia, she is the best."

"But. . ."

"Don't worry about it I'll handle the backlash, Along with Rossi that is."

"I don't know anything about the case. We tend to stay away from the news other than the weather." Hotch tells them.

Reid does the honors giving them all the information that they have. It doesn't take long to get them caught up.

"Garcia can you, would you mind helping us with a little digging?" Emily asks.

"As long as you're asking and I won't get in trouble, it will be my pleasure to help."

Not giving her a chance to get up and get her laptop Hotch does, he comes back carrying his as well. "Just in case you need both of them."

She smiles as she opens the laptops. "What do you need?"

Emily tilts her head slightly. "I have to ask P.G. have you done any hacking since you've been here?"

She can't help but laugh lightly. "Aaron asked me the same thing, yes, twice. When I went and dropped off the scarves for him and Jack. He didn't know I was here at the time. There was this Reid wanna-be that was trying to hack into Aaron's laptop, I zapped him. The last time some kid, but he really wasn't a kid an older college student I would have to guess, was in my bookstore. He tried to hack me and I hacked back, I left a mess in his computer too."

JJ can't help but smile hearing her confess. "So it was you!"

"Those are the only two times, not counting when I removed all of your alerts from your systems when I went back to my own name. That time doesn't count, right?"

"It's okay Kitten, we get it. In this instance it doesn't count."

"Was it the same person?"

"No the bookstore male was an undergraduate, I'm guessing."

"Hotch; has your student caused any problems for you?"

"No, I took him to one side and told him that if he tried to hack into my electronics again I would bring it up before the Dean. In fact after our little talk he has been a better student."

Walker puts his cup down frowning slightly. "What about the hacker from the book store?"

"I haven't seen him since that day in the book store and I don't think Aaron ever saw him."

Penelope puts her hands on the keyboard then looks up smiling with a gleam in her eyes that the team knows all too well. "What's his name?"

"Hector M. Peterson, date of birth November 4th 1991." Reid tells her then bites a cookie.

It was one of the things they missed about Penelope watching her fingers as they fly on the keyboard.

"According to this, your boy has been in trouble with the law before. Mostly shoplifting for computer components. Charges were never followed through, always dropped. The victims were given restitution and a promise the he would stay away from their stores."

JJ looked concerned, "Sounds like he's trying to build some kind of computer system. What else would he need that kind of equipment for?" They all turn to Penelope as her fingers begin to dance across the keyboard once again. No one dares speak, she is in her zone. The longer they remain silent the faster her fingers fly, she's close and they all know it.

She looks up from her screens frowning slightly. "From what I see here, more than one; better than anything you can buy in a store. Some of the things he stole are the parts I would use if I was going to build my own again."

"Could you go over the laptops that are in evidence, to see if the police techs missed anything?"

"That wouldn't be a problem Emily, just get something that gives me permission."

"I'll call the director." Rossi tells them with a chuckle.

JJ looks at her friends and shakes her head fondly. "I can't tell you just how happy I am for the both of you. Now maybe you won't be such strangers."

"We won't, I promise. We're still getting settled into this house, and getting used to being a family." Aaron replies.

Luke looks around and frowns. "You need a dog, so does Jack."

"You offering Roxie, Newbie?"

"No, but I bet can find you one."

"You had better check with Nicodmus first." Hotch tell him.

"Who is Nicodmus?" Walker asks.

"Not a who; a what, look." Penelope points as the large cat came into the dining room.

Emily can't help it as she looks at the cat the words are out of her mouth before she even realizes it. "Holy shit Garcia he is enormous, what is he?"

"My friends meet Nicodmus, a Maine coon cat; he thinks he is the King of this house."

They watch as the cat takes a few more steps into the room before sitting down and meowing loudly.

"He is beautiful Penelope."

"I think so and Jack loves to play with him."

"Okay you don't need a dog." Luke concedes.

"You look tired Kitten we should go. I'll call you when we get the clearance for the computers."

Hotch clears his throat, frowning slightly. "Dave I would suggest that no one says anything about having someone else go over the laptops. I don't like the fact that one of the detectives is related to the suspect."

A gentle reminder never hurt, it was something that had made the team the best.

They said good-bye not long after, Rossi was the last one to meet them by the SUV's.

"What did Penelope say to you as she hugged you goodnight?" Emily asks.

Laughing he looks at the then the rest of the team. "She told me that I need to change my password at the Bureau. What did you expect she's the best and on a list for a reason."

Walker shook his head. "I can't believe she hacked right in front of us, we didn't even know."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Penelope Garcia." A smiling JJ tells him.

It didn't take long for them to clean and get ready for the following day. He set he alarm while she made sure Nicky had enough water and kibble for the night. Peeking into Jack's room she has to smile Nicky raises his head at her from his post at the foot of Jacks bed. He looks at her with a look that could only be described as indignation before he closes his eyes, dismissing her as his tail wraps around him.

She takes a quick shower while he finished grading the last few papers that he needed to do. He joins her in their bed after his own shower.

Putting her book down, she turns and looks at him. "Well what do you think?"

"I can't wait until our child gets here. I'm so happy Pen, so happy. Are you?"

"Are you kidding over the moon. A baby we are going to have a baby and Jack is going to be a big brother." She finished her sentence by kissing him as her hands brought him closer to her.

"The doctor said we are both healthy Aaron."

"In that case." He whispers before he rolls on top of her.

"Are going to do that thing with your… " is as far as she gets before she moans softly. "Such talent you have… lucky me." She whispers in his ear.


	13. Chapter 13

_So sorry this is so far and between my last posting. I've been having the writers block from hell everything I write looks like poop. So I offer this to you all._

She reaches out only to feel cooling sheets but not her husband. Taking a deep breath she slips on an extra-large t-shirt and a robe. After a quick pit stop she goes in search of her wayward mate. She can't help but frown slightly at what she sees Aaron looking out the security window on the door. It is the way he is schooling his features that has her concerned. "What is it?" she asks not bothering to conceal her presents.

"There is a car across the street, three doors down. It's been there for a while I don't recognize it."

" Do you think we might be in danger? The team left a lot of enemies out there."

"Not sure Penelope."

"Should we call the locals or the team?"

"I could just go over there and ask who ever it is in the car what they want."

"Not happening. We need you in this house protecting us." she stands closer looking at him. "Please."

He nods his head and smiles understanding what she is trying not to say. "I'll watch you call Rossi."

Twenty minutes later both Rossi and Luke are in the kitchen, much too late for coffee. So he handed them both bottles of water.

"Where's Penelope?" Luke asks.

"I sent her to bed, she only went after I promised that I wouldn't leave the house."

"I'm surprised she gave in that easily, Garcia usually isn't a push over."

Hotch looks at Dave then swears softly. "She's pregnant Luke we found out today."

"Congratulations, to the both of you."

"Thanks, I don't mean to put you both on the spot, did you find out who was in the car and why they were there?"

"It was that snot nosed detective the one with the cousin." Emily answers as she steps into the kitchen the rest of the team following behind her.

"He still thinks Penelope is the unsub?" Luke asks.

"So he said, in so many words."

"Where is she anyway?" JJ asks looking around the room.

"Sleeping." Hotch answers.

Penelope walks into the kitchen pulling a robe tighter around herself. "No I'm not, this place is like grand central station." Walking up to Hotch she leans into his side.

Wrapping an arm around her he frowns slightly. "You're suppose to be sleeping you need your rest."

"Why? is she ill?" Alex asks.

" I'm not ill, just pregnant, we found out today. It's been a long day and I'm tired we're always in bed by ten every night. I'm just not used to being up this late. Not anymore that is."

Smiles and heartfelt hugs is the response from the women as they nudge the men to one side. "You know we love all of you very much, you're part of our family. But can we please do this tomorrow? I'll be awake, not half asleep as I comb through those laptops for you."

"By the way where are the laptops." Hotch asks.

"We have custody of them. After your reminder about the connection of a LEO to a another case Emily told me to go get them, I put them in the SUV lock-box."

"I want someone to stay here, just in case." Emily tells everyone.

Luke hands the keys to the SUV to Rossi. "I'll stay."

"We'll meet you at the station at eight then. Hotch you going to be there or do you have a class to teach?"

"I have two classes tomorrow and no office hours, I'll be there after one."

Luke woke up to a soft paw batting his nose just after six in in the morning. Opening his eyes he finds himself looking into the blue eyes of Nicodemus. " Thank you for waking me, now please get down."

Nicodemus being Nicodemus let Luke know just who ran the house, he licked his chin then sat down on his chest and started to groom himself. Luke chuckled softly. "Not today buddy, you really are Penelope's cat no denying that." Lifting the cat off of his chest he stands then quickly folds the blankets placing them back on the couch on top of the pillow. Slipping on his shoes back on he heads toward the noise coming from the kitchen. "Your cat woke me up. Did you send him Garcia?" Luke asks seeing his friend standing in front of the stove.

Penelope laughs. "No. Nicky is just impatient he wants to be feed now. I told him he has to wait until I was finished cooking."

"Where's Hotch?"

"He went running with Jack one mile, Jack is on the soccer team. They run every morning longer on weekends. Dave is on his way he is bringing your go-bag. So you can shower and change. It was decided that I'm not allowed to be alone until you can prove to this yahoo cop that I'm not involved in these crimes. So I'm making breakfast for all of you."

"Can I help?"

"You can set the table if you want."

* * *

Just after eleven-thirty in the morning Dave came into the small office that they were using. Watching Penelope work her magic brought back memories.

"Kitten have you found anything?" He asks then he puts a bottle of water in front of her.

It is her smile as she looks up that answers his question. "You should gather the troops, there are some things to go over and I found lots of things for me to tell you all about."

"you found the link I take it."

"I believe I did, I might even have found your prime suspect."

"Kitten? Prime suspect?"

"Okay maybe your number one unsub. I've been watching lots of British TV crime dramas."

"It gets under your skin, Penelope it happens to all of us. Figure out who the unsub is before the cop does, we all do it. I'll order lunch, you want anything special?"

"Anything will do, just healthy please. And a cup of tea please. I'm allowed I asked my doctor."

He doesn't bother to leave to room just opens one of the Bureau laptops to look for the nearest place that delivers food.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you very much for the reviews and alerts._

They waited until the debris of their meal had been cleared away before they got down to business.

"Should we wait for Hotch?" Reid asks.

Emily smiled as the man in question came into the small room they were using with two trays of coffee.

"If I remember correctly cop shop coffee tastes like luke-warm burnt water."

After passing out all of the coffee and a bottle of water to Penelope, knowing just how important the case is; he looks at Emily. "I can leave, I know I no longer work with you and I wouldn't want to compromise the investigation."

"I talked to the Director this morning. He gave us permission to use Penelope as needed and you were given a pass as well, for this case that is." Emily informs them.

"I think I'll sit back and listen. I'm a bit rusty."

Hearing her husband say this Penelope can't help but giggle, knowing full well he is full of it. Seeing him glare at her as he tries and fails to hide the twinkle in his eyes she giggles all the more.

Rossi coughs to hide his own laugh. "Why don't you tell us what you found Kitten?"

She nods her head slightly. "The person who erased the hard-drive is good but I'm better, they forgot about the cloud and, well I managed to put enough of the deleted history and emails together. It will stand up in court before you ask. You all remember how hard it was to read and study all of the material that we were given in college; except for our resident genius that is." She waits until she sees them all acknowledge her.

"Your victims formed a study group and sub-study groups. They are good in fact they are the best in the college. This group studies, they didn't party, no clubbing they're serious about hitting the books and getting good grades some are undergrad most in grad school. New members are always welcome as long as they contributed and didn't slack off. I found your likely candidate a 25 years old female. She tried various times to ingratiate herself into the group, into the subgroups too."

She stops talking long enough to take a breath and sip some water. "What did you find out about her Garcia?"

"Let me bring up the page Dr. Reid."

"She has a degree in Bio-chemistry, I.Q. of 147. She sailed through a private boarding high-school graduated a year early. Academic scholarships paid her way through her undergrad years; she did that without breaking a sweat, top of her class once again."

"But?" Luke asks.

"She tried and tries too hard to be included in a group, any group to make friends. She was a loner in high school, no prom or clubs. I check her family; they are top notch, socially prominent, in other words upper crust snobs. What they weren't born with, a good plastic surgeon could supply. Mother, father, and three siblings all academically gifted as well. Gloria Clark was born with a port-wine stain that covers almost half of her face; she has some on her hands and arms as well. It was deemed to invasive to try and surgically remove."

"Were her siblings sent boarding school?" Tara asks.

"No they went to the local private prep school."

"There's something else I found out. Her younger sister was married a month before the murders started. Big society event six page spread in the society papers. No expense was spared, from what I can tell it was a lovely affair. Guess who wasn't on the guest list or even in the wedding party? I checked and she was here, she went to all of her classes and when she wasn't in class she was in the labs. Like I said she is smart. They trust her, she has a key and can come and go as she pleases. Before you ask, all of the murder victims were very attractive brains and looks; they had the best of both worlds."

Hotch looks at his former team; he can't help but smile as they talked. He always knew they were the best, putting the pieces together. They didn't need him or his input at all, it felt good and sad at the same time. He now knew he had made the right decision not to go back, he was a peace but more importantly Jack was happy and safe that was all that mattered as far as he was concerned. His life now was good, not perfect because nothing can be perfect but it was as close to it. Penelope and the coming baby, hopefully everything would be fine for her and their growing family.

"It looks like you won't be needing Penelope for the rest of this case. Just be careful, stop by before you leave we'll fire up the grill."

Hotch reaches for the door knob only to stop as Emily calls out to his wife. "Hey P.G. thanks once again you've found the missing link."

"Any time my Raven beauty." Penelope replies before Hotch escorts her out leaving the team to make their plans. It was something that neither of them needed to hear.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell Jack looks through the side window before he opens it letting the team into the house. "Dad and Penelope are out back, they said to make yourselves at home. And for Uncle Dave to make the salad, because he will take over like he always does."

They had a rule no work talk while they ate, it was the only way to keep their stomachs happy.

Hearing Luke swear under his breath everyone looks over only to see Nicodemus sitting on Luke's lap tapping his hand, with his large paw.

Emily can't help but laugh as she at him. "Looks like you make a friend there Alves."

"Not funny, I don't know why this cat likes me, I'm a dog person." Luke replies as he pets Nicky's fur making the animal purr loudly.

A promise was made on both sides to keep in contact they might not be blood family but they were still family.

Letters, emails and texts went back and forth, even a few requests for searches from the team made their way to Penelope.

Hearing a commotion JJ and Spencer looked up to see just what was disturbing the quiet bullpen.

Seeing Rossi on the catwalk they let out a whoop upon seeing a bouquet of balloons and a large box from their favorite bakery in his hands. "Guess who sent us cupcakes?"

"Well don't be an ass Rossi. Tell us what it says." Emily orders seeing the note in his hand.

He lets the balloons gently settle to the ground with the weight that is attached to them, then passes the box to Emily. " _Mark? David Hotchner came into the world last night, tipping the scales at nine pounds two ounces, 22 inches long. We expect the pool winnings to be deposited into his college fund, Reid. Give us a month or so before you descend on us._ It's from Aaron."

"So who did win the pool?" Luke asks looking around the large room.

Reid takes a cupcake out of the box. "If I go to Atlantic City I can sweeten the deposit."

"Aren't you were banned from the casino." Tara asks.

"Only the ones in Vegas." He answers happily just before he takes a bite.

"I don't want to know." Emily counters then reaches into her pants pocket pulling out a ten dollar bill from her lunch change. She hands it to him then walks away after passing Luke, but not before she takes her own cupcake.

* * *

Epilogue two years later.

Seeing everyone in the coffee nook Rossi grabs his cup to join them. "Since we finished the last case and have the next two days off. I'm inviting all of you and your families over for dinner; we'll fire up the grill. Oh and JJ bring the boys, I have a new puppy. There might just be another surprise for all of you as well."

"Tell us, please." Tara asks.

"No that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? A delivery from Aaron and Penelope, and I thought we could look at it together."

Hearing the doorbell ring Hotch looked at Rossi who just smiled. "You get it, I'll get the drinks."

The team is so caught up in talking to each other, it takes them a moment to realize that the door has been opened; and even longer to realize who actually opened the door. Seeing the familiar stone-faced Aaron Hotchner is a very welcomed surprise.

Hugs and warm greetings were the only thing that was on everyone's agenda, the need to reconnect was strong between them.

Settling in the backyard, with food on the table and beer being poured into glasses. Everything seemed like old times.

Penelope soon joins them holding a baby swaddled in a pink blanket.

"You had a baby? You didn't tell me!" JJ squealed.

Penelope laughed softly, before she puts the bundle in JJ's waiting arms. "Meet Anne Morgan Hotchner."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't know I was pregnant, Mark was seven months old, I was feeling off, just terrible. We thought something was wrong. I was just four months along to say we were surprise would be an understatement. But we couldn't be happier our family is now complete with Jack and the babies."

"How long is your visit, Hotch?" Spencer asks looking up from the magic trick he is doing for the older boys.

"We just closed on a house not far from here. I've accepted a new job."

Dave walks up behind Aaron and hands him a plate of burgers. "I'd like you to meet the new lead prosecutor for interstate serial crimes, he is going to be our counterpart in the Justice department."

"That's great! I hate working with those guys over at Justice they just don't get what we do." Tara shares with them.

Once the children were all settled in the living room watching a movie the adults enjoyed the time to get caught up with each other. No need for wine or beer the coffee and tea were brought out along with some pastries that Dave had picked up from the Italian bakery.

Spencer ever the observer frowned as he watched Luke scan the room once more.

"Alves what are you looking for? This house is safe, Rossi set the alarm we are all capable to defend ourselves and the children."

"I was just wondering if you brought that damn cat."

"Nicodemus? He is in the den with the dogs." Rossi answered. Luke lets out a relaxed sigh then crosses his leg over his other knee. "I didn't think you would want him bothering you. I'll call him for you."

A laughing Emily points as the animal in question comes into the kitchen." He must have heard his name."

Following closely behind Nick a white and black ball of fur. "Is that your new puppy Dave?" Emily asks.

"No that's Mrs. Brisby, Nicky brought her home about three months ago along with two others in a plastic bag, they were left in a cardboard box next to our trash can." Aaron explains then he picks up the ball of fur so that they can all see. "She is an English sheep dog, Jack named her, and the other two dogs were adopted from the shelter."

"So you finally. . ." is as far as Luke gets before he feels a paw tapping his hand.

"I guess this means you really should meet Roxy, huh Nicky?" Luke asks before he pets the cat.

Aaron slipped away after everyone joined the children watching a movie. Carrying empty bowls to be refilled with popcorn, he joins Dave in the kitchen.

"How does it feel to be back?" Dave asks him.

"Like home."

"And Kitten?"

"She's happy. Hell she makes me happy and something I've never truly experienced before."

"She feels safe with you."

"I'm safe with her."

"As it should be, you're perfect for each other, I've always that ever since that first day I met her. The way you smiled after telling me her name dead give away. I'm happy for the both of you Aaron." Dave tells him as he watches his friend smile as Penelope came into the kitchen.

The end.


End file.
